


Editing love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: She's the best video editor in all of LA. He's the best director and script writer in LA. They came as a package deal. Always working on the same project. They've worked together for years. Both admirable of each other's work. They won't ever fully admit that to one another. Can't let it go to their heads can we? If you ask anyone about each other people will say they hate each other. But sometimes there's a fine line between love and hate.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

LA the place where dreams come to life or slowly die. A place of Hollywood and the walk of fame. Award seasons and stuck up, hard ass and arrogant people to work with.

Betty Cooper is a video editor. She started at a young age editing fandom videos. She loved it. Making her dream a reality.

Betty Cooper has worked with the most famous directors and script writers. Getting so frustrated with her regular customer. Jughead Jones the most frustrating person ever.

Jughead Jones is a perfectionist. It was his way or the high way.

Betty was currently watching the hours of footage as he came in. She would never admit it to him but she was always so in awe if his work. However, she hates him for all the stress he puts her through.

Jughead just sat down next her her watching her work. "Stop."Betty sighed.

“What?”

"You always watch me like a hawk. Can't you just trust me? How many of your movies have I edited and you've won an award for?"Betty questioned.

“I have a vision Betty. This whole movie is my vision. The editing should be too.”

"Forsythe I've read the script. I've watched the hours of footage. I have a vision too. I think you just like spending time with me." Betty teased.

“It has to be done a specific way. This is my movie.”

"I could ban you from my editing room."

“You can’t do that.”

"I can and will." She raised her eyebrows."Don't tempt me. Also you come with no coffee? That's plain rude Jones." Betty added.

“I have coffee for myself.”

"Well if you come again coffee or no entry. Also if I feel you breathing down my neck I will ban you." Betty warned."Watch me." She looked at him.

Jughead looked at her screen. “Blur that part out it will make it smoother to the next scene.”

"I was doing that, then going to had the flash back scene." Betty sighed.

“No the flash back scene should come after scene 4. That’s the order it was planned out during filming.”

"But look at this I wanted to cut the flash back scene into smaller sections between scenes." Betty sighed again.

“No. It’s a 3 minute scene. That would look choppy.”

"Spilt it into two." Betty edited and showed him it.“No.”

"Why? Tell me the exact reason why."

“Because that’s not how I planned it.”

"You're so frustrating! Fine but I'm editing the next part whilst the room is spinning to have pounding music and then a black screen."

“No!”

"Yes!"

“No it has to be perfect!”

"Fuck it! It will be perfect!" Betty stood up. “No it won’t!” Betty walked up to him. "Then fire me! But you know for a fact you won't find someone better than me."

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Get back to work. I’ll be back in an hour.”

"No you won't. You'll be back at the end of the day." Betty smiled.

“No I’ll be back in an hour.”

"End of the day." She walked up to him. "End of the day."

“Fine.”

Betty smirked, "I win." She winked. Jughead rolled his eyes and walked out."Coffee Jones!" Betty shouted as she got back to work.

Jughead just got back to work on his own, not bringing her coffee. Betty edited a rough first draft sending him it. Jughead just looked through it.

He would never admit this to her but she's the only editor that he's willing to work with. There's sections he's not happy with. He went to go tell her things needed to be changed.

Betty was packing her things up for the day. It was already so late.

“I don’t like some of this.”

"Seriously? What don't you like Jones? I might quit on you." Betty sighed dropping her bags. “The beginning is fine but about an hour in I don’t like it.” Betty pulled her glasses back on as she wrapped her blanket around her. "What part?" She asked giving him the mouse.

Jughead moved to about an hour in to show her the scenes."That's good Jughead. It's from her point of view." She yawned.

“I don’t like it.”

"I'm missing a date with my vibrator for this?" Betty moved some parts around. "It's a rough draft Jones. I'm tired and stressed. You make me so stressed I have knots in my back and I'm snappy."

“Fine go home.”

"It's 12pm at night. You should go home too." Betty nudged him. "She loved getting under his skin and he knew it.

“Nope.” Betty rolled her eyes as she closed space between him. "Why not?"

“I still have work to do.” He said.

"Do that tomorrow Jones. Go get food. I can post mates you something. Doesn't hotdog miss you? I miss hotdog."

“Betty I’m fine. Go home.”

"Juggie, who have you worked with for almost 6 years now?" Betty asked.

"You unfortunately." He teased.

Betty playfully hit him.

"And who knows you well?"

"Definitely not you." He laughed softly.

“Jug just go home.” 

“Not happening.”

"Fine, I'm staying with you. Pull a chair up." Betty hit him with a pillow. "There you go. Complain I might kill your sexy ass." Jughead rolled his eyes."Stop rolling your eyes. I know you hate me but act like you love me."

“Nope.”

"Even if I postmates your favourite coffee and burger?" Betty asked already placing the order.

“Okay well I might like that.”

"Good because its done.." Betty showed him. Jughead just smiled faintly. "No pass me my glasses. Its a good thing I change into some comfy clothes editing."

Half an hour later their food came. Betty paid for it as she passed him it. She bought snacks too to stick up her fridge. Betty kept stealing Jughead’s fries. Jughead just glared at her.

Betty giggled as she began editing the part he was complaining about. She didn't stop stealing his food though. Jughead went and sat at the other side of the room.

"Really?" Betty laughed. "I bought extra fries for you."

“Okay well let me eat them.”

"That was so you'd share... But if your going to stop complaining about my editing style then fine." Betty smiled.

"Glare at me Jones all you want. It's funny. Your nose crinkles into a cute wrinkle."

Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty just picked the pillow he left behind him and threw it at him. It knocked his food all to the ground.

"Betts!" Betty just laughed softly.“It’s not funny!”

"Betts!"

"It is, it's karma. Have mine." She headed over to him and gifted it to him. “Fine.”

"Your cute when your annoyed." Betty smiled.

“I’m always annoyed.”

"Yeah well that maybe my fault." She smiled throwing a chip at him."Join me again Jones."

“Fine.” Betty smiled at him.

"Look at this." Betty showed him a cool transition. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Don't like it?" Betty asked upset."Because I can change it back?" She added.

“It’s fine.” Betty smiled at him. "What's up?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"I know you and your normal so much more talkative with me. Okay so it's more like arguments." She shrugged.

“I’m fine.” Betty took his food from him. "Speak or I eat." She teased.

“There’s literally nothing wrong.”

"Fine." She handed it to him. Jughead just continued to eat. "How's Ethel? Nearly a year right?"

“She dumped me last month. She was cheating.”

"That bitch. That's the reason I dumped Ben too." Betty sighed. "Stupid prick wasting two years of my life on him."

"Who was it?"

“I don’t know.”

"Ethel was a bitch. You are handsome and smart." Betty told him.

Jughead just shrugged. Betty pulled her spinney chair right up to him. She took a photo of him then showed it him.

"What do you see? I see a guy who I've known for years. We fight and tease one another. Your my work husband and everyone teases me about it. Your so smart. You have a vision and see it through. I may give you shit for it but you know I care about the projects must as much as you."

"Okay then." Betty pulled her seat to edit again. She kept glancing over to him. Jughead just started to read. 

A few hours later Betty started to fall asleep at her desk. Jughead gently shook her awake to tell her to go home.

"Hey I'm too tired to drive home."

“I can drive you home?”

Betty nodded rubbing her eyes. Jughead started to pack up his things. Soon after they headed to his car. Betty sat in the seat next to him. She softly played her music over the speaker. She gave Jughead directions as he drove her home.

"Thank you." Betty smiled. "Please bring Hotdog to work tomorrow."

“I’m letting everyone take the day off tomorrow.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty smiled over to him.“Yep.”

"Why has the ice heart melted?" She teased.

“I just need a break myself so...”

"Yeah. Well I don't have a break. I was planning on my break to see someone. They're paying me double to edit a movie after yours. But unless you need me tell me." Betty yawned pulling her coat on.

“Oh.”

"I can't leave my work husband in the dark. Plus she's the snob of LA. Cherly Blossom, my cousin."Betty teased. 

“Goodnight Betty.” He sighed.

"Do I just make you sigh? Because you only sigh around me."He didn’t say anything. "Tell me Forsythe." Betty demanded.

“Just stop. Goodnight.”

"Goodnight."

Betty slammed the door shut as she walked up to her flat. She was so pissed at him she didn't want to the about it.

_____

The next day Jughead gave everyone the day off. He went out drinking that night. He was with his friends they were going to a quiet bar down town LA.

It was karaoke night and he secretly loved it. When they walked in he heard her voice. He looked up towards the stage to see Betty singing. 

Jughead just sat down as he got a strong drink. The bar tender gave him the drink as he also eyed up Betty. He just looked at her, hoping she wouldn’t see him. As soon as her song finished she went to get a drink.

"Hey sexy, what drink can I get you on the house?"The bar tender asked.

"One, don't objectify me like an object. I am a women and you've been staring at me like I'm a meal you've been starved off. Two, I earn more money than you do in a whole month. Three, I can pay for my own drinks. Four, your not my type and five, a sex on the beach. "

“I was trying to be nice. You didn’t have to be rude.” He said getting her drink.

"I wasn't being rude when I have a boyfriend and he's sat right there."She pointed to Jughead. 

“Well I just thought you were beautiful and I was trying to be nice. And I wasn’t treating you like an object. Then you treated me like shit because you earn more money than me? How shallow are you?”

"I'm not shallow! Maybe you shouldn't have been staring at me all night. Do you know how self conscious that made me? I'm the reject friend. I have been all my life! I have social anxiety so it's amazing I'm out tonight. So I might be a little drunk that's how I've been so cocky! "Betty snapped before storming away upset.

Jughead got up and followed her. He found her crying her eyes out on the bench. He sat down next to her. She was shaking freezing cold.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She gripped it at the top smelling it. She waited for him to speak.

“You were kind of rude to him Betts.”

"I know. I'm kind of shit faced and all the guys I've dated here have screwed me over. They use me to get into acting, cheat or steal my money." Betty whispered.

“Yeah well not all guys are dicks. He was just being nice.”

"Well I don't know the difference between nice and fucking me over. I am going to apologise." Betty sighed.

She headed back inside. She apologised leaving him a large tip with a note. Jughead just got another drink.

"I'm just going to go home Juggie."

“Okay.”

"I'm drunk and a light weight. I declined my cousin offer." She admitted throwing up everywhere.

Jughead took her outside and got her a taxi. She was so embarrassed. She just hung her head down. She got the taxi ride home and Jughead paid for it. After she was gone he went back inside. He wanted to get drunk. That's exactly what he did.

Jughead will never admit this but he secretly likes her. But he loves how they has a flirtatious and teasing relationship. It's something that's always kept regular throughout his life.

Jughead Jones was afraid of that changing. So much has changed for him. He came from nothing and he's afraid that one day it will all vanish. He'll click is Ruby red heels three time and he back in the trailer park.

Change is a fear that he couldn't shake.

What will happen if change does occur?


	2. Chapter 2

In the film industry people can go weeks from different departments without seeing each other. So that went within Betty's favour. To say she was embarrassed was one thing. Betty Cooper was mortified.

Betty had managed to go two weeks without seeing someone. She had managed to get into an argument with one of his assistants. Jughead was busy working. 

"No I haven't met my deadline yet!" Betty shouted.

"We don't care! Jughead said he needs it now. Apparently you'd had long enough."

"No!" She snapped.

"We can fire your ass!"

"Fire me!"

"You're fired!" Toni shouted.

Betty went to Jughead’s office. She stormed in slamming her lanyard on the desk. “Hi Betty...” he said confused. "I just got fired by your assistants."Betty was furious.

“My assistants can’t fire you.”

"Well they fucking did! Six years I've worked with you! We've won every single movie we've worked on! So lose me go ahead! Fuck me!" She kicked the chair. Jughead looked at her and she was shaking in physical anger. "So why did they do it Jones?! Because I'm so furious! Fuck me!" She yelled.

“Betty you’re not fired!”

"I'm still super fucking pissed!" Betty shouted in his face.

"Betts let's talk." He told her.

Betty sat down on the chair facing him.“You’re not fired so why are you freaking out?”

"Because I'm mad. They think they have that power. I'm having a really bad week. Ben keeps messaging me...I'm sorry."

“Just ignore them and get back to work.”

"No, I want to talk with you for a little while. You've not talked to me properly in four years why?" She asked.

~Flashback. ~

Everyone was on a night out. It was karaoke night. Betty and Jughead both got wasted. Singing together as they sang duets.

They headed outside so he could smoke.

"They'll kill you." Betty smiled.

"Not if you don't kill me first."

"Oh yeah?" She giggled.

Jughead nodded.

"Why?"

He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him back softly before she got called away again.

~End of flashback. ~

“Why does it matter?”

"We used to be close." She sighed. Jughead didn’t say anything. "What happened?"

“I kissed you.”

Betty smiled at him. "I remember. We were drunk but I remember." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

"I was waiting for you to do something but it never happened. You got with Sabrina. Then she didn't work out then it was Ethel."Betty admitted. "I guess it was on me for waiting. But fuck you for pushing me away!"

“You didn’t say a single things about it after so I figured you were too drunk to remember!”

"I wasn't! I was too nervous to say anything!" Betty snapped."You were still classed as my colleague Juggie. You know how nervous I get. I am comfortable with you so I'm myself with you. So sorry if I didn't say anything! We both got in relation because we both thought we didn't care!"

“Just get back to work Betty.”

"Make me." She sat folded her arms.

“I’m your boss. You have to.”

"FINE BUT WE KISSED! SO GROW SOME BALLS. AND FOR NOW ON DON'T LIKE THE WAY IN EDIT FIND ANOTHER ONE." Betty stood up as she kicked the chair over.

Betty stormed to her office. She locked herself in and worked until three in the morning. When she was mad she got into full work mode. It was her way of avoiding her feelings.

When she was leaving to head home she saw Jughead walking around the office drunk. She headed to his office.

"Are you seriously drunk?!" Betty yelled. Jughead just laughed. "Seriously? You told me you dint want to end up like your dad."

“I like getting drunk.” He slurred. 

"You need help Juggie." Betty told him upset.

“I’m fine.”

"No! Come with me." She held her hand out to him.“No.”

"Juggie I made a promise to you when we first met. You told me if you ever get like this take you to rehab."

~Flashback. ~

It was a late night on set when Betty and Jughead were they were whispering their past.

"I have anxiety and depression." She admitted.

"Alcoholism runs in my family."

"We're not our parents Juggie." Betty told him.

"If I ever start to get like my dad take me to rehab." He whispered.

"I promise."

~End of flashback. ~

"Please." Betty begged.

“No!”

"Juggie, for JB."

“I haven’t seen her in awhile so what’s the point!”

Betty walked up to him cupping his face. "The point is you promised her not to end up like your father. Your putting her through college. You are doing amazing for yourself. Don't become like Fp." Betty was crying.

Why hadn't she noticed he'd changed?

“I’m not like him.” He slurred. 

Betty began to record him. "Juggie look at yourself right now." She whispered.

“No.”

"Do it for me." Betty pleaded.

“No.”

"Well tough fucking luck! You'll thank me one day." Betty got the prop hand cuff from set and locked them together.

“Seriously?!”

"Yes." Betty looked dead seriously. "Hate me for this all you'll like you need it."

Betty pulled him to her care. She drove him an hour to the nearest rehab centre. Jughead protested all he liked but he sighed a form saying he wouldn't leave until his treatment is up. Betty headed to his place taking hotdog and driving back up to give him is bag of clothes and books. Jughead was furious. Betty dropped the bag off.

"Look Jug I spoke to Penny. She's postponing the schedule until your better. Go get better and then hate me after. Goodbye."

Jughead just glared at her."Please follow the steps and come home."Betty whispered at the door.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just waved goodbye. She sent the video to the nurses to show him sober. Jughead knew he wasn't getting out here any time soon. He knew the drill with his father.

____

The following morning it was all over the news. ‘Famous director, Jughead Jones, sent to rehab.’

Betty felt like the worst friend ever. She did everything in her power with his PR to shut the news down. Everyone from work was so confused. Betty took over as she told them they're going on the break.

“Who sent him to rehab?” Toni said.

"I did. You didn't see him last night. I promised him when we first met to take him if he ever gets like that take him there." Betty cried.

“He’s been fine!”

"Fuck you! He wasn't that means you don't give a shit!" She snapped.

“I do give a shit! We hooked up last week!”

Betty started to cry. She just walked away to sit in his office. She pulled his jacket over her. She just sat there. Betty cared about him more than she cared to admit. She did this because its what best for him.

She zipped the jacket up as she started to find all the alcohol. Betty binned the alcohol in the bin afterwards.

Betty pulled his sticky note out as she wrote a thought she had about him that day.

~Juggie, I'm sat in your office in your jacket. I found out you slept with with Toni. Good for you. I did this for your own good. Now everyone hates me. I'm so so sorry Juggie. When your out of rehab I get I'm fired. ~

Each day Betty left him a sticky note in his office on the white board. Everyday a sticky note got added. In the end she put 112 notes on the door for him when he got out.

Betty didn’t know exactly what day he was getting out so she was surprised to get the email that work started up tomorrow. She was excited to see him again. He banned her from seeing her.

So work rolled on. Betty arrived earlier than Jughead to give him coffee and breakfast. She saw him sitting in his office.

"Juggie!" Betty smiled happily. Jughead didn’t say anything. "You're home. Did you see the sticky notes I left for you." She passed him the food and coffee.

Jughead just nodded. 

"I missed you so much. They wouldn't let me in." Betty sighed.

“I told them not to let you in.”

"Why?" She whispered tearing up. "I made a promise to you years ago. I didn't break it."

“I know that... I was just so angry.”

"I guessed. I was really worried. You let Toni so I guess your seeing her now." Betty wiped her tears.

“We’re fuck buddies.”

Betty just nodded. "I guess you won't want to read these." She headed over to the white board. One by one she took the sticky notes off one by one silently crying.

“I’ll read them.”

"No it doesn't matter. It feels stupid now your kind of with someone." Betty shoved them in the bin. "I've come to get my stuff. I guess I'm fired now."

“Why would you be fired?”

"Because I went against your wishes." 

"You're not fired. Go get back to work." He told her. 

Betty nodded. 

Jughead picked up the sticky notes out the room when she left. He sat and read every single one of them.

~Day two of you gone and I feel like a bitch. The media are being nasty. I'm so sorry. ~

~I miss you. I miss the late night editing sessions we have. I know I tease and argue with you about it but I miss them. ~

Jughead just smiled faintly. Once he finished reading them he wiped his tears. He went to go talk to her. He saw her editing away when he came into her office.

Jughead gently knocked on the door. "Come in." Betty shouted.

Jughead came in and sat next to her. He just watched her edit for half an hour.

"Is it up to your standards?"Betty asked looking at him.

“Looks fine.”

"Good... So?" She whispered.

“Betty how do you feel about me?”

"I like you."

“How?”

Betty sighed,"Don't let this get to your head. I really like you." She whispered.

“As a friend?” Betty shook her head no.“How then?”

"Do you really need me to say it? I flirt and tease with you."

“Say it.”

"I fancy you." Betty blushed and focused on editing. “Betts come here.” She just looked up at him.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty smiled faintly as she kissed him back happily. She was shocked this was happening. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty just drank up the kisses before they pulled away for air.

Jughead smirked at her. “Get back to work Cooper.” He teased before walking out. 

Betty smiled to herself shaking her head before getting back to work. Jughead went back to his office. He slipped the sticky notes in a jar. He decided when he felt like a drink he'd read one of them. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He saw a message from her.

B: late night editing session?

J: Definitely!!

B: can't wait

Jughead smiled at his phone when he heard Toni come in to his office.

“Hey Toni.”

"I missed you. So tonight we're going on a date right?" She asked.

“I can’t tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

"Stupid bitch! You were fine." Toni sighed.

“What?”

"Cooper." Toni gritted.

“Toni I’m better now.”

"You were always fine."

“I wasn’t.” Toni just nodded. "What about lunch together?"

“Sure.”

Toni smiled before leaving. Jughead just got back to work.

____

Later on that day everyone went home. Just like normal Betty and Jughead were the last on set on their offices. Jughead met Betty in her office. 

"I got us pasta." Betty smiled at him. Jughead just smiled aswell. "Also coffee." She added smiling again. 

“Perfect.” He smiled. 

Betty passed him the coffee as she glanced to his lips. Jughead just drank some. She picked up her laptop as she moved to her bean bag. Jughead just sat at the desk.

"No join me." Betty smiled faintly.

Jughead smiled and sat next to her. She sank into his side as she carried on editing. Jughead just watched. Throughout her editing she put her head on his chest. Jughead kissed the top of her head.

"What changed?" Betty asked."Not that I'm complaining." She added. 

“I like you Betty. Why do you think I kissed you in the first place?”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "But your fucking Toni." She pouted.

“Because I have needs.” He shrugged. 

"I have needs too." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I was worried I messed everything up when I took you to rehab." Jughead could see her tears. Jughead gently wiped them away."You wouldn't see me and I was so upset. V kept taking me to the boxing ring with Arch to blow of steam. But that didn't work so I wrote the notes."

“Well everything is fine now.” Betty just looked up at him and hit his chest. "I'm still really pissed at you but I'm really happy."

She played the movie from the beginning for him. She had edited most of it. All she needed was his approval. Jughead approved of most of it except for a few things. 

"Seriously?" Betty smiled. She loved how it was getting back to normal. "That was my favourite part."

“Most if it’s good. Just a few things need to be changed.”

"What things?" Betty asked glancing at his lips. Jughead reached over and changed it slightly. “There.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Fine. It looks okay, I guess." Betty was teasing him.

“It looks better.”

"Nope."

“Yep.”

"Fine it does." Betty sighed. She was annoyed that it did. Betty kissed his cheek quickly feeling like it was a pleasure and a sin. Jughead just smiled. "That's enough for tonight." Betty saved their work before looking at him.

“I should probably get home.”

"I wanted to talk about earlier." Betty nervously messed with her hair.

“Okay.”

"You kissed me. But Toni and I thought you can't have a relationship until your one year sober." Betty nervously sighed.

“Yeah... I can’t...” He sighed.

"It's going to suck not being able to kiss you and ask you on a date."

“Well.... kissing is fine.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "But kissing leads to more." She teased placing her hand on his thigh. Jughead just shrugged. "You're an idiot." She hugged him. Jughead just smiled. "That's not a good thing baby."

“Well then tell me what I can do to stop being an idiot.”

"I like your quirkiness. You can stop being an idiot by stop being such a hard ass on me." Betty pouted.

Jughead just smiled at her. "How's JB?"

“I don’t know Betts I haven’t seen her in a year.”

"Still?" Betty raised her eyebrows. "Messaged her." She cupped his face.

“Not now.”

"Soon." Betty kissed him.

“I should head home.”

"No... Stay. Arch is looking after Hotdog at his."

Archie was an actor they became friends with 6 years ago.

“It’s getting late.”

"Okay." She nodded.

“But I guess I can stay for a little longer.”

"Really?!" Betty's eyes lit up. She jumped on him hugging him. Jughead just smiled hugging her. "Did you miss me?" Betty smirked.

“Yes.”

"Liar, you wouldn't let me see you. Yet you'd let Toni. You had dinner with Toni today." Betty coldly said.

Jughead just nodded.

"That's a date Jones." Betty crossed her arms jealous."But I have to wait 365 days for a date? Because I want you to be sure about us."

"Yes because I want to be sure for you. You got me to rehab and back to me. So yes I want to wait. We can kiss and hang out but that's it for now. "He told her.

“Okay.”

"What about the Toni thing?" Betty asked. “I don’t know yet.” Betty just nodded looking away. Jughead just sighed. "You like her too don't you?" She whispered afraid of the answer.

“She’s more of a friend.”

"So was I at one point. I just need to know of I should prepare myself for a broken heart Juggie." Betty whispered.

“The sex is good but that’s all it is.”

Betty nodded. Jughead didn’t say anything."What if I'm not good in bed next year? Ben cheated on me because I wasn't ready for sex. He wasn't the right person I wanted to have it with."

“But next year you want it with me?”

"I've been waiting since we met." Betty admitted. She was so embarrassed she was actually admitting those words aloud. Jughead just smirked. "Shut up." Betty nudged him.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back happily trying not to deepen the kiss. She wanted him and knew it wasn't good for his recovery. Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he deepened the kiss. Betty smirked slipping her tongue in. He started it. After awhile they pulled away.

“How are we going to wait a year?”He teased. 

"I don't know." She sighed. Jughead kissed her again. She kissed him before pulling for air. "We should go home before we go too far." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Walk me to my car?"

“Of course.”

Jughead stood up before he pulled her up. Betty fell into his arms smiling. They slowly walked to her car not wanting to leave one another. Jughead stood by her car as she unlocked it.

"So? I'll see you tomorrow?" Betty asked.

"No we're on location tomorrow."

"Oh okay." Betty smiled.

“I’ll see you Monday.”

"Night baby." Betty sighed happily as she got into her car. Jughead smiled at her and waved before walking to his car.

Months ago Jughead wasn't as thankful to Betty as he was right now.

She made a promise to him and she pulled through. He's never experienced that. So it was a shock. First anger then relief.

For now they were finding their waters together again.


	3. Chapter 3

~6 months later. ~

To celebrate the movie being finished Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews went on a weekend away. They all needed a weekend away from the work they've been doing.

Jughead has been six months sober and Betty couldn't be more prouder. By some miracle they've lasted 6 months with just missing and no sex.

It was the week of the movie premiere. He hadn't asked Betty to go with him yet. Even though she's already invited. He wanted her as her date but he couldn't date until he was a year sober.

He knew they would spend the whole time together anyways so there was no point in asking. On the other hand Betty still hoped he'd ask. 

Betty was currently in the hot tub feeling like a third wheel. She was currently checking her emails for her next project to work on.

She got a message from Jughead. 

J: you’ll be at the premiere, right?

B: maybe.

J: oh okay

B:I probably will. I haven't got an outfit. Plus those things stress my anxiety out so I normally watch the movie in cinema when it's out.

J: well I’m hoping to see you there.

B: oh are you now? Will you save me if I feel like it's too much?

J: definitely and you can save me from the rehab questions.

B: deal x

J: I miss you.

Betty took a picture of herself in the hot tub. She sent it to Jughead with the message. 'I miss you too. I'm third wheeling and it's awful.'

J: you look hot

B: I feel it too.  
B: physically and mentally x

J: well you should because you are.

B: how's your next project coming along?

J: really good actually.

B: good. I think I might edit for a TV show.

J: that’s great

B: I don't know how I feel about it. I love editing movies.

J: just do whatever makes you happy Betts. 

B: I know.

Betty send him a picture of her swim bra wet so he could see her nipples.

J: oh my god...

B:what?

"You teasing the poor lad?" Veronica smiled.

"Maybe." Betty smiled.

"You've learnt from the best."

J: you’re a tease. 

B: tease me back sir x

J: how?

B: I'm sure you'll think of something.

J: I’m kind of clueless right now Betts. You distracted me

B: send me a picture.

J: of?

B: you decide Sir. But baby's been a bad girl ;)

J: stop teasing me.

B: it's fun. Start teasing me back.

"You're going to be the death of him." Archie laughed softly.

“I know.” Betty smirked. 

“What do you think he’ll send you?”

"Nothing too scandalous. We can't have sex until he's a year sober." She smiled.

“Well you sent him something pretty scandalous.”

"V a picture of me in a swim suit isn't scandalous."

Betty got a message from him. It was a picture of him hard.

J: this is what you did to me babe.

“What did he send?” Veronica asked.

"His hard on with clothes on." Betty smirked.

“The poor boy.” She teased.

"He started all of this."

"Still you can't so my man dirty like this." Archie told her.

B: that was mean too baby. I want you.

Meanwhile at Jughead’s place Toni came by. Jughead was smirking at his phone as he read Betty’s message. 

J: does phone sex count as sex?

"Need help sorting yourself out babe?"

“Toni... hi.”

"Let me ride you. It's been awhile." She pouted.

“Toni I can’t do anything until I’m one year sober.”

"We can fool around. Oral doesn't count."

“We shouldn’t.”

"But I want too and it looks like you want too as well." Toni smirked.

“Toni why are you here?”

"To fuck you before fucking Cher."

“I can’t.”

"But my tight pussy misses you." She came to cradle his lap. “Toni stop. I can’t.”

"You no fun." She sighed. "I'm going to my cherry Cher."

“Fine.”

Toni stormed away as he heard his phone go off.

B: I wish we could but baby already 6 months down. 6 months to go.

J: Yeah. 

Jughead put his phone down and sighed.

B: but how about we? 

J: how about we what?

B: getting of to you with a picture of us?

J: okay...  
J: now?

B: no I'm not in my room. Does that count as sex?

J: I guess so.

B: then we shouldn't do it right.

"We need to go shopping for the premiere." Betty told them. 

“You’re going?”

"Juggie wants me to go." She smiled.

B: also you'll be blown away my dress. X

J: oh yeah?

B: yes x

J: well I’m always blown away by you so I’m sure I will. 

B: baby I want to kiss you right now x. 

J: I always want to kiss you

B: I'll be home tomorrow.

J: okay

B: I have to go. We're going dress shopping.

B: shall I send you pictures of the dresses I try on but not the main one?

J: sure

B: <3

Jughead just smiled at his phone before putting it down. He went to get a shower. As he was showering the girls headed to Veronica's go to stylist shop. They dragged Archie along too.

Betty gathered a collection of dresses with Betty's help. They went to the changing room for her to try them on. She tried each one on and nothing felt right.

Betty finally decided on this long emerald silk green dress. With spaghetti straps and a slit on her right thigh.

“That looks great B.”

"Good because I've bought it." Betty smiled.

"I should warn Jug your about to kill him." Archie teased.

"Just you wait for me babe." Veronica kissed him.

"I feel like it's prom. I never went."

"Seriously? You missed out." Veronica smiled.

"Oh it's fine."

The dress bought they headed back to the cabin. They watched movies all night as they baked.   
______

It was the day of the premiere. Betty had arrived at Jughead’s with her dress. As she got there Toni was there hitting on him. Jughead was trying to talk his way out of it again.

"Hey baby." Betty smiled coming in. She heard it and got jealous.“Hi Betty.”

"You look handsome today." She came over and sat on his lap."T why are you here? I thought we're meeting you there." Betty smirked as she kissed Jughead.

“Seriously Jughead?” Toni said.

"What? I'm not having sex and I really like her."

“Fine. I’m out.” She got up and walked out. "Toni don't be mad! Your fucking Cheryl and I love Betty!"

Toni didn’t hear him since she was already gone. Betty just looked up at him in shock.

Toni had already messaged Cheryl. It was time she settled down. Plus deep down she loved her.

“What?” Jughead said.

"You love me?"

“Yes.”

"How? Why? For years I thought you hated me." She whispered.

“I love you Betty.”

"I love you too Juggie."

"For the longest time now." Betty smiled.

“Well I’ve been in love with you this whole time.” Betty cupped his face kissing him. "That's why we had all those late night edit sessions." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her. "To be continued." She whispered.

Betty ran up and had to go get changed. Jughead just watched her with a smile on his face. Betty ran to get ready for the premiere. Jughead went to go get ready too.

It wasn't long before Betty came out with her hair in and updo and the dress on. Jughead was still getting ready in his room. Betty headed in as she dropped on his comfy bed. He was trying to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Need help baby?"

Betty stood up as she applied some jell in her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair and called it a day. Jughead looked in the mirror and sighed.

"How do you make that look so easy?"

"I help my nephew."

“Thank you.” He kissed her. “You’re stunning.”

"I feel so nervous." She giggled.

“Me too.”

"We'll do it together. In unity there's strength baby."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty held his hand as they headed to the car. They both were so nervous. This is why Betty avoided them. Jughead held her hand as he drove.

"Juggie do you remember the first movie we worked on?" Betty asked.

"The horror one. That's my favourite."

“Mine too.”

"Do you remember that scene where we were in the haunted House? I was editing it to jump to different rooms then jump to the murder. You took me to the location and walked me through your ideas for it. That's when I knew I loved you." Betty admitted.

“Really?”

"It's silly but yeah. You showed so much passion for your work and I found that sexy." She smiled.

“Well I love my job.”

"I know. Sometimes so much I could kill you." Jughead just smiled. "Toni won't be that mad right?" She whispered.

“She’ll get over it.”

"Good."

____

At the premier:

All the actors were walking the carpet. Betty wished she didn't agree to this but she did. So with her head held high she walked the carpet with Jughead. Jughead had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's a good job I love you." She teased.

"Oh well." Jughead kissed her.

They braved the carpet managing to get to their seats. Jughead gave a quick speach before the movie played. They sat down next to each other. Betty intertwined their hands together.

"Some day I'll propose." Betty smiled.

“What if I want to propose?”

"Well Jones we all know I win." She kissed him.

Jughead rolled his eyes playfully. He kissed her again before the movie started.

Everyone was blown away by it. It was another win for both of them. It was a perfect movie to stand the test of time.

_____

6 months later.

Jughead was finally one year sober. Betty was so proud. She had a surprise for him. They were currently at the airport. When they first met he told her he wanted to go to the Philippines. She was planning to propose there.

“Where are we going Betts?”

"Guess! It's a surprise." Betty smiled.

“I don’t know.”

"Where the first place you wanted to go?"

“The Philippines.”

"Yes!" Betty jumped up and down excitedly. Jughead just smiled. “Really?”

"It's your present for being a year sober and I can finally say we've been dating a year. Happy anniversary baby."

Betty gave him a jar full his chips with the sticky notes from a year ago. Jughead smiled and kissed her.

"Here." She passed him a card.  
Jughead opened it up to see a picture of a type writer.“A type writer?”

"Yes. I wanted to put a ring on it but I knew you wanted that." Betty smiled.

“What do you mean?”

"Marry you baby." Betty giggled.

“I’m confused.”He said.

"I was going to propose but at the prieme you wanted too so I haven't."

“Oh.”

"But you've been talking about this for 7 years now. So surprise." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily.

_____

On the plane:

Betty was fast asleep on Jughead. Jughead was reading. Every so often he glance towards her. He managed to fall asleep too but by the time he woke up they were there.

"Hey baby. We're here." She excitedly smiled.

Jughead just smiled. Betty was buzzing with excitement. They booked a car to drive around with for two weeks. She booked them into the hotel as she it was the honeymoon suite. When they got to the hotel Jughead followed her to their room.

"All this is for you baby."

Jughead kissed her as Betty pushed him down on the bed. She pulled off her dress to reveal her lingerie. She cradled his lap kissing him.

"You made me wait." Betty smiled."Now no more waiting."

Betty kissed him passionately as she pulled his pants down. Betty rolled a condom on him as she sucked hickey to him. Jughead moaned as he pulled down her panties.

Betty smirked at him as he flipped her over. She wrapped her feet around him as he slowly sank into each other. Betty hissed a little as her walls stretched. It quickly subpassed as she felt pleasure.

They slowly moved with one another. Jughead made her feel completely comfortable. She gained up enough confidence before she flipped them over.

Gaining up enough speed as they found their rhythm. Finding what each other like.

To say it was her first time and his in a year. They held off as much as they could. But the pleasure got too much to handle before they both climaxed.

Betty couldn't believe she had just had sex. She rolled off of him snuggling into his side as they kissed passionately.

"That was definitely worth the wait." Betty smiled.

"It was baby. I love you."

"I love you too. We have a private beach." Betty hinted.

"Then what are we waiting for baby." Jughead smiled.

They both got changed into their swimsuit before Jughead carried her down to the beach. They ran into the sea squealing as the shock of the water hit their skin.

The sun began to set as they swam together in the ocean together. Jughead just held her close to him. 

"I love you baby."

“I love you too.”

"Look at how the sunsets here. We should move here." Betty looked up at him.

“Maybe.”

"When we retire, I mean."Betty couldn't help but turned around and kissed him.

"I'll think about that one." Jughead smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Juggie. A year ago you were in a bad place. Now look at you. Look at us. We only argue about work. You care about me. Thank you."

Jughead just kissed her. “No need to thank me.”

"I do."Betty whispered. "I probably would have moved to a different company."

"I'm never letting my best editor go." He squeezed her tightly.

"Good because I heard this certain editor has the hots for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely." Betty giggled.

The stars shined brightly as they sat dripping wet in the sand. The following day they went to the waterfalls. It was without the doubt Betty's favourite place to go. They would bring a pack lunch and spend all day there. Until they came back to the hotel and made sweet love.

It happened life that for the 14 days they were there. They haven't seen each other that relaxed since they've known one another.

_____

The holiday passed and they were feeling the holiday blues. Back to work Betty was working on his new movie and on a new show. She adores the work.

They've been dating 1 year and 4 months now. Jughead teases her that she knows the exact date. He also finds it adorable.

They would do a date night each Wednesday night. Wednesday night was the night they both weren't as busy as everyone.

Betty had just gotten to his when she was attacked by licks from Hotdog. Betty was giggling as she stroked him.

"Hey babe."

"Hi handsome." Betty yawned.

"You sleepy?"

"Work was alot today. Can we have date night at yours tonight?" She suggested.

"I would love that."

Betty just laid on his sofa as he came to join her. Hotdog jumped up on them.

"Hey honey." Betty giggled as hotdog kept licking her. "He loves you like I do."

"Well I love you two too... Oh and I've cleaned out a wardrobe at mine for you. Here's a key."

“Really?” 

“Of course.” He smiled. 

"So this is the next step." Betty teared up happily.

“Yes.”

"Should I give you a key to mine too?"She asked pulling out her spare key. “If you want.”

"What I want is for you to move in with me." She hinted.

“Isn’t that too soon?”

"Well we've known each other 7 years." Betty shrugged.

“Then let’s do it.”

"Wait really?" She's eyes lit up kissing him. Betty moved to sit on his lap. "Who's place? Hotdog loves this place better than mine. I love this place. It's bigger than mine. We have a garden."

“Then let’s stay here.”

"I'm home." Betty whispered happily. Jughead smiled and kissed her. "Want to go take us to our room?"

“Yes.”

"To our bed." Betty smiled. Jughead picked her up and carried her to bed."To our sheets."

"Baby stop."He teased.

Jughead put her down on the bed. Betty pulled him next to her as she laid her head on his chest. She looked at the photo from when they first met. 

"You've kept this for seven years?" Betty kissed him. Jughead just nodded. "Baby I love you."

“I love you too.”

People are the editors of their own life. They decide the course they take. Sometimes they make mistakes and have to fix them. Sometimes their stuck on a problem.

But they stop.  
They think.  
They love.  
They go.

They play their whole lives out in their heads. Sometimes it isn't what they plan but it's still there's. It's their journey. They are the editors and the directors of their own life.


End file.
